


Warm Blood, Cold Feet

by VKDrabs (valorikei)



Series: Order Neutral RusAme Drabbles [34]
Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Alternate Universe - Serial Killers, Couples who kill, Death, M/M, Murder, Murder Kink, Serial Killers, Snapped Alfred, Snapped Ivan, VK Drabs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-19
Updated: 2015-10-19
Packaged: 2018-04-27 04:00:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 272
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5032900
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/valorikei/pseuds/VKDrabs
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Drabble #89: Pairing Order: RusAme / Rating: M / Prompt: Alfred gets cold feet / Warning: Contains: death, murder, blood, and serial killers.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Warm Blood, Cold Feet

"O-oh god, s-stop shaking please, fuck-" Alfred whimpered to himself, glasses fogged up from the hot tears streaming down his face, his bloodied hands quivering as his phone trembled uncontrollably in his hands, the red liquid smearing messily on his touch screen as he fumbled to enter his pass code. "C-come on, faster! I don't have time for this-"

He heard the door behind him creak as the knob rattled out an unsettling squeak of protest as someone forced it open, the hinges screaming in Alfred's ears as they opened, a powerful presence entering a moment later. Slapping a hand over his mouth, Alfred cringed and struggled not to gag as he heard that monstrosity approach, one foot in front of the other, and through the ringing in his ears he could almost make out… Humming?

"Alyosha," a cheery, sweetly innocent voice cooed, and Alfred stifled his whimper as he curled up into a tighter fetal position when he heard the straining grating of metal along the tiled floor as that freak approached. "You're not getting cold feet now, are you? I even saved the final blow, just for you! Come back to the living room, we don't want our plaything to get bored, do we, dorogoy?"

Choked for breath, Alfred slowly stood up, letting his phone drop uselessly to the floor, a sudden calm clouding over his judgment as he looked back to his lover, Ivan's porcelain face splattered with blood.

"Y-yeah, sorry babe. Don't know what came over me…"

"That's alright, the first one is always the trickiest. You get used to it. Come, lets finish what we started."

"Yeah…"

**Author's Note:**

> Please leave a comment if you enjoyed!


End file.
